guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightbringer rank
Cleanup This article is a mess. It is full of information that shouldn't be here but in the articles title, bounty, blessing, or elsewhere. It's redundant with these articles, all of them tell a bit, but none does it properly. I'll try to sort it out. -- 08:28, 2 November 2006 (CST) Lightbringer :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:34, 16 November 2006 (CST) Just noting, I've made 3 additions to the Lightbringer title today. These have been done by a guildy who has stayed in an area where it can be farmed for a continued amount of time - normally, rezoning after 100 makes you unable to continue and instead told to visit some guy in some town. I'm not a saboteur. Honest. I'm a noob using wiki, but my IGN is Almas Darksoul if for any reason you want evidence. Although I can't give you any, because my guildy is still in there farming. I disagree with the notes in the Lightbringer and the Sunspear title track secitons that achieving the titles at the 15k level is not possible yet. Has there been official word for ANet on this ? I have seen none. The fact that the community has not yet figured out how to achieve this does not make it impossible. I suggest changing the wording to reflect that it is unknown how to achieve these ranks as we have not yet figured out how to receive further blessings. Gwm 12:20, 2 November 2006 (CST) Added Holy Lightbringer at 50,000 points: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3731/22oj1.jpg --Celeborn 15:20, 5 November 2006 (CST) Article says In return, when displayed, this title gives you 1 point of damage reduction and 5% extra damage against demons per rank in the title. Note that the damage reduction applies to all damage, not just physical. Could this damage reduction addition be interpreted to mean damage from all sources, or just demon-caused elemental and physical damage? --Mira 01:28, 6 November 2006 (CST) its all dmg from abbadons demons(not dijinn)...(im pretty sure). do we have a max on the lightbringer title yet? Added Holy Lightbringer as Max level: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/8860/titreenmf7.jpg TheYang 07:35, 13 November 2006 (CST) Four? From guildwars.com: "Four "No Attribute" skills available in Vabbi also become more powerful as you gain Lightbringer ranks." (http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/gwnfeatures/titletracks.php). Four? Any of you max-rank folks have access to more than two skills? — 130.58 (talk) 17:18, 24 November 2006 (CST) :It's probably a typo, but they also may have accidentally (or intentionally) let another feature of the upcoming major update slip out. They might be counting the lightbringer title effect as a skill, the Seeker of Whispers calls it a skill, but that would still leave one skill unaccounted for. -- Gordon Ecker 23:32, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::I say its a typo, unless they have 2 new skills comming this weekend(along with the 9th rank that the site also mentions). I have it maxed out "Holy Lightbringer (8)" and it gave me my first title towards Kind of a Big Deal, meaning it is maxed(along with it saying it is). But again, there are no new skills that I have obtained. Remember, as I said, the site also says there are 9 lightbringer ranks, but infact the game maxes it out at rank 8. So i'm fairly certain they are wrong about the 4 total skills, again, this is excluding anything that comes this weekend, so we shall see. --Mwpeck 20:51, 29 November 2006 (CST) +Damage Modifier "For each Rank of Lightbringer, you deal 5% more damage to..." So does that include spell damage(assuming the damage is affected by armor/level, ie fire magic, not lifesteal)? I'm fairly sure +5%/rank affects physical/weapon damage, through testing on my paragon. I guess here's a list of damage types to test, and easiest way to test: *Elemental damage for spells (ie fire magic) *Holy dmg (ie Smiting prayers spells) **Tested and it works, the "lightbringer effect" does in fact increases the damage of smiting prayers spells (like balthazar aura) ~~ *Light/Dark dmg from wands/staves *Shadow dmg (ie Shadow strike, necro spells) *Chaos dmg (ie Chaos storm, Illusionary weaponary) *Set(?) dmg (ie Needling shot, Distracting shot) *Pet dmg (probably not affected) --8765 20:38, 25 November 2006 (CST) :I'm fairly certain it applies to damage as defined by the damage article (just read the first paragraph, don't worry about the math unless you want to). From personal experience, I can e.g. say that Jaundiced Gaze will hurt the target more when your health is higher (unspecified damage) than when the target's health is higher (leech). 134.130.4.46 04:44, 7 December 2006 (CST) Conquering COMMANDER? Is this a bug? Seems to be out of line. Almost every title always keeps one of its words the same, thats how its distinguished by. It seems ANet mixed Conquering Lightbringer and Sunspear Commander to produce Conquering Commander ^^ :Could be a typo — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:25, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::No, it's fine. I can confirm the name. --Kai Neah Nung 15:01, 7 December 2006 (CST) Showing the title? Do you need to show your title to gain the damage modifier? :Yes — Skuld 11:48, 4 December 2006 (CST)